Dyskusja użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu
Dyskusja Z... Voltem Mira21 Ale mam podpisane obrazki w ramkach. A login podasz Tak. Ale że niby też Smoki z NWD? Bo maksymalnie można mieć 8 Smoków (naturalnie 5, ale dzięki limitom (srebro, level, rubiny) można mieć jeszcze + 3) Hmmmm... Żywioły mogą się powtarzać, ale WARIANTY NIE! Mam podsać warianty moich? Zaraz A weźmy 10 Smoków. Ok ^^ Ale napisałaś: Immortalis (Smok Szafiru(że niby kryształu?)), Sasha (Smok Duszy), Light (Smok Światła), Electrica (Smok Burzy), Cropper (Smok Śmierci), Quin (Smok Lodu), ??? (Smok Powietrza), King (Smok Ognia) Jeszcze dwa. Tylko jeszcze wybierz warianty i dwa Smoki. I będzie dobrze. Ok. No i... U mnie kolejność przypadkowa. Nic nie szkodzi :) Ja musiałam zjeść obiad i zająć się braćmi xD Ale ty zaczynasz robić to "Anime" czy co to tam ma być? Opowiadanie Wspólne :) Bedzie ciekawie. Tak może być? Ale... Na początku jest jeden Smok, zaraz po wykluciu (nie taki duży, tylko zaraz po formie jajka) Dobra. Nie wiem jak będzie mieć na imie, ale jeszcze się zobaczy. Z Ying i Yang coś pokręciłaś. Na odwrót dałaś. Noooo... Ujdzie w tłoku. Zaczynamy już, czy jeszcze nie? Hmmm... Mogę spróbować zacząć, ty ewn. poprawisz. Bez Ziemniaka xP Ale uzupełnisz siebie tam dobra? Bo ja samą siebie zrobię. Miką44 A oglądałaś? Jak tak to ILE serii? I czy xros, bo ona najważniejsze. I może jako rywal Mikayli? Będziesz trenerką. Chyba, że wolisz być Przyjacielem, możesz być juniorką roxy (koordynatorka) eh.. mira juz jest :/ trochę cię nie było ;O a danych nie mów, tylko nie powtarzaj digi ;OO moze rywalka/ przyjaciel roxy? !!JAPOŃSKIE NAZWY!! tailmon ja chce mieć :/ jest na mojej liście ;) Zanim zdecydujesz zobacz all profile i ich dyskusje, bo tam są "zamówienia" (max. 6) nie gorączkuje XD spox :) wiki, a nie wolisz być oryginalna? Masz grę, więc stać cię na to :) gdyby każdy robił anime o tej samej fabule (w tym wypadku digimon) byłoby nudno!! Nie wolisz uczestniczyć w czyimś zamiast robić własną wersję??? 1) heh spoko :) Wystarczy wymyślić fabułę POSTACI, digi same przyjdą xd Znajdziesz coś :) Możesz coś czego TU nie ma np. losowanie pokemona To jak? Chcesz wystąpić??? to możesz wtedy jako drugoplanowi.. Bo 3 głównych, 3 rywali, 3 przyjaciół i potrzebuję rywala/przyjaciela roxy.. (koordynator jeśli rywal) roxy będzie miała (napisała mi) ALE CHCESZ RYWAL, PRZYJACIEL CZY DRUGOPLANOWY???????????????? OMG ZOBACZ DYSKUSJE POSTACI I POSTACIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYWAL, PRZYJACIEL CZY DRUGOPLANOWY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! ok zrób postać Tagiru jest łowcą Robisz? Plooose Wytnij, wklej i gumka będzie usuwała tło http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Mika444/Anim%C3%A9_Digimon/Wiktoria nie usunę.. Mogę przejąć prawo autorskie do postaci? PokeGirl Hejka, co tam u cb? :3 PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 13:10, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Hue, hue! xD No to szalej z tym painterem. :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:52, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) To będę Championem. xD Ale na serio mogę? 83 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:34, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Yaay! :D To... Podać dane, albo coś?... 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:00, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, przepraszam, że tak długo. :/ Typ Mieszany, ok? :3 Poki: Serperior ♂, Espeon ♂, Lucario ♂, Sprity: Plik:VSNatalie.png, Plik:PokeGirl sprite mini.png i Plik:Lider 6CN.png. Imię to Natalie. ;p 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 06:39, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Jestem w twoich najlepszych przyjaciołach? :D Oj, chyba nie zasługuję jednak. <:3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:52, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Myślę o tym od pewnego czasu, ale... Ja nie mam niestety na to czasu, jak na razie. :/ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:01, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) JABU Selene Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)]]Plik:491mini.gif Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif ' Roxy^^ EeveeMaster Ev Masz urodziny 27 grudnia jak ja :D -Wikcio4 Zrobłem to ponieważ minęło 44 minuty a tam dalej nic nie było , ale jak teraz sobie zrobisz to nie usune ale zrób do jutra -Wikcio4 Spoko będziesz w 2 odcinku bo 1 już jest na wiki zrobiony.-Wikcio4 Troche dziwne to ze zmianą stadium :( -Wikcio4 Bo to zmiana stadium mi utrudnia wszystko .A tak pro po to chcesz ewoulować jak tak to napisz tam na profilu komiksy wiki w kogo-Wikcio4 Możesz tak wyglądać w komiksie Plik:WikiS.png Jesteś? Elo, Elo companero 12:11, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie, co robisz?Elo, Elo companero 12:21, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz w podróży?Elo, Elo companero 12:22, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz w tej podróży? Zapraszam do anime. Elo, Elo companero 09:31, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Znów się obraziłaś? Elo, Elo companero 11:31, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Ahaaaaaa. Odpisz w podróży. Zapraszam do anime. Niezły obrazek. Jusz ;)Elo, Elo companero 13:07, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do anime. Elo, Elo companero 16:38, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale podaj jeszcze max. 2 poki. Pokemonów nie dodałam bo się na komputer zdenerwowałam. Przy okazji - z wzajemnością ;).Elo, Elo companero 17:17, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie oglądałam, ale zerknęłam w grafikę i wygląda fajnie. Elo, Elo companero 17:20, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Przez najbliższe 8min mam trudność z pisaniem - termometr i telefon.Elo, Elo companero 17:26, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey. Fajny pomysł. Elo, Elo companero 17:29, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) W Thoreox to pokemon: Normalny, Psychiczny i Mroczny. Pewnie myślisz, że nikt nie będzie chciał normalnego, ale on będzie miał mnóstwo ewolucji (jak Eevee). Elo, Elo companero 17:34, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Co robisz?Elo, Elo companero 18:26, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) aaaaaaa. Jest już pięć odcinków :)Elo, Elo companero 18:33, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe, dobre. Elo, Elo companero 09:30, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) okey :3Elo, Elo companero 11:14, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale wszystkie pochodzimy z Unovy, ja zaklepuję snivy!Elo, Elo companero 11:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Usówamy też te pokemony z innych regionów. Zostaje tylko starter.Elo, Elo companero 11:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) 123Pika321 Czemu nie :) Z miłą chęcią, i zapraszam do Anime ^^ Aha, ja jestem Monika, mam trzynaście lat i pochodzę ze Wrocławia. Lubię Pokemony, a najbardziej Pikachu i Cyndaquila, czasem tworzę komiksy Pokemon i nie tylko. Lubię pisać Anime. Jestem całkiem miła, lecz czasem mogę się wydrzeć i moje znajome już nie chcą mnie znać :D Mam trzy zwierzęta, przedtem więcej, a są nimi: Pies Nela, żółw Filip oraz świnka morska Pepe :) Nie :/ Dopiszesz się do Anime? Pliska, nawet jako główny bohater Na początek dwa które mają po 6 ataków, lecz potem złapiesz o wiele więcej ;) Mogą być shiny, a muszą być z Kanto i Johto ;) Ewentualnie jeszcze z Hoenn, ale wtedy twoja postać musi być z tamtego regionu :) Sama uzupełnij ;) ---- No dobrze by było. Elo, Elo companero 11:22, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Co Oshawott? Aaaaaaaaaa. Elo, Elo companero 11:29, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale imię dla Snivy... Rose!Elo, Elo companero 11:32, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) NIe zgapiam, postać w moich anime ma tak na imię!Elo, Elo companero 11:35, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Nieważne. Elo, Elo companero 11:35, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Racja Elo, Elo companero 11:39, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale ty czy ja? Elo, Elo companero 11:51, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Elo, Elo companero 11:57, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja zrobię siebie, potem ty siebie i wszyscy happy. Elo, Elo companero 12:08, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja jusz. Odpisz w podróży jak możesz. Elo, Elo companero 12:12, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Aha... To już to może popoprawiaj, bo ja nadal nie jażę o co ci biega. Elo, Elo companero 12:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, ale opis se robisz sama. Elo, Elo companero 12:34, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Jusz. Elo, Elo companero 12:47, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Hej zapisz się na moje forum http://www.pokemon-diamond.pun.pl/forums.php bardzo mi zależy -Wikcio4 Chamionem nie ale możesz być jednym z elitarnej czwórki ... tylko daj sprite i typ jakim będziesz chciała dysponować -Wikcio4 Jak chcesz to jeszcze możesz mi anpisac jak chcesz żeby wyglądały twoje poki połączonie jakich 2 poków? Nie muszą być one typu smoka ja moge zmnic a jak chcesz to możesz sama zrobić swoje pokemony ... ale jak chcesz robić to już całą linie ewolucji ...-Wikcio4 Musisz mieć minimalnie 3 pokemony Tylko wiesz że wszystkie muszą być z regionu Aliis? Tylko 1 ! -Wikcio4 Prosze :D Mam robić jakiegoś pokemona smoka teraz? Jak tak to napiszjakie poki mam zmieszać chyba ża mam sam myśleć :D -Wikcio4 No pewnei ale jak chcesz 1 to już muszisz całą linie ewolucyjną (nie twórz starterów ) a do aktualizacji dodam nawet że to ty storzyłaś ... może nawet na Chempiona awansujesz i będzie ich 2 :< -Wikcio4 Ty specjalnie piszesz z tyloma błędami ortograficznymi?-Wikcio4 Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Wikcio4 10:37, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Zapiszesz się ? Jak tak przeczytaj zasasdy i stwórz profil Może odpiszesz w podróży? 123ViVa123 17:51, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Mówiłam, słynę z przeróbek. Niewielka przeróbka, ale jakaś tu jest. 123ViVa123 17:55, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie widzę, że ma zielone oczy. : ) 123ViVa123 19:43, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać do anime? 123ViVa123 14:13, maj 19, 2012 (UTC)